(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copolymer having steric regularity of an .alpha.-olefin and an alkenylsilane, and a method for preparing the same.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
A copolymer of an alkenylsilane and an .alpha.-olefin is expected to have certain physical properties in view of the copolymer itself and to have various functions which can be obtained by the utilization of the reactivity of alkenylsilane units in the copolymer. However, when the .alpha.-olefin is copolymerized with an alkenylsilane or a halogenated alkenylsilane by the use of a conventional catalyst, the alkenylsilane can scarcely be introduced into the resulting copolymer. Even if the alkenylsilane is used in large quantities, a copolymer containing only a small amount of alkenylsilane units is obtained.
Therefore, it is now desired to acquire a copolymer containing an effective amount of alkenylsilane units and to develop a method for preparing the same in a high yield per unit amount of a catalyst.